Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea
Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea ''' — крупное дополнение к игре Euro Truck Simulator 2, расширяющее игровой мир в сторону Балтики. Дополнение добавляет страны Прибалтики — Литву, Латвию и Эстонию, а также небольшие территории Финляндии и России. Пятое по счёту DLC, расширяющее игровой мир. История разработки * '''6 февраля 2018: Публикация в блоге с намеком о грядущем дополнении со скриншотамиSCS Software, Something (else) is cooking!, 2018-02-06 (стало доступно 2018-02-09). * 2 марта 2018: Первый официальный пост о дополненииSCS Software, Beyond the Baltic Sea, 2018-03-02. * 6 апреля 2018: Пост о префабах пересечения границSCS Software, ETS2 Baltic: Border Crossing Prefabs, 2018-04-06 . * 4 мая 2018: Пост о новых промышленных отрасляхSCS Software, Beyond the Baltic Sea: New industries, 2018-05-04 . * 19 июня 2018: Еще один пост о новых промышленных отрасляхSCS Software, Beyond the Baltic Sea New Industries 2, 2018-06-19 . * 23 июня 2018: Обнаружены новые города в видео о Германииhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tXOtEs1cVY. * 15 августа 2018: Пост о природе и сельской местностиSCS Software, Countryside and Nature, 2018-08-15. * 21 августа 2018: В Steam появилась страница о дополненииСтраница BTBS в Steam. * 7 сентября 2018: Пост о новых вехахSCS Software, Baltic Landmarks, 2018-09-07. * 21 сентября 2018: Пост о Санкт-Петербурге, втором по величине городе РоссииSCS Software, Saint Petersburg - Санкт-Петербург, 2018-09-21 . * 16 октября 2018: Пост с видео о путешествии по . Также данное видео было выложено на YouTubeSCS Software, Saint Petersburg - Western Diameter. * 1 ноября 2018: Добавили новые достижения в Steam. * 6 ноября 2018: новый блог о новых городах в грядущем дополненииSCS Software, Towns and Cities. * 10 ноября 2018: вышла новая бета 1.33, были добавлены элементы к предстоящему DLC. * 14 ноября 2018: в блоге появился пост о ФинляндииSCS Software, Postcards from Finland. * 21 ноября 2018: в блоге опубликован пост о морских портахSCS Software, Baltic Ports. * 23 ноября 2018: объявлена дата выходаSCS Software, Beyond the Baltic Sea releasing on November 29. * 29 ноября 2018: релиз. Города Дополнение добавляет 35 новых городов: 24 крупных и 11 небольших. Столицы стран выделены жирным шрифтом. Промышленность Балтийская промышленность представлена преимущественно в виде сельского хозяйства, такого как фермы, лесопилки. Вопросительные знаки в таблице в скобках говорят о том, что те или иные данные не подтверждены самим разработчиком и основаны лишь на предположениях. Достижения К дополнению прилагаются шесть новых достижений: Галерея Baltics Blog 01.jpg Baltics Blog 02.jpg Baltics Blog 03.jpg Baltics Blog 04.jpg Baltics Blog 05.jpg Baltics Blog 06.jpg Baltics Blog 07.jpg Baltics Blog 08.jpg Baltics Blog 09.jpg Baltics Blog 10.jpg Baltics Blog 11.jpg Baltics Blog 12.jpg Baltics Blog 13.jpg Baltics Blog 14.jpg Baltics Blog 15.jpg Baltics Blog 16.jpg Baltics Blog 17.jpg Baltics Blog 18.jpg Baltics Blog 19.jpg Baltics Blog 20.jpg Baltics Blog 21.jpg Baltics Blog 22.jpg Baltics Blog 23.jpg Baltics Blog 24.jpg|Ферма Baltics Blog 25.jpg|Ферма Baltics Blog 26.jpg|Ферма Baltics Blog 27.jpg|Ферма Baltics Blog 28.jpg|Лесопильня Baltics Blog 29.jpg|Лесопильня Baltics Blog 30.jpg|Компания по строительству яхт Baltics Blog 31.jpg|Компания по строительству яхт Baltics Blog 32.jpg Baltics Blog 33.jpg Baltics Blog 34.jpg Baltics Blog 35.jpg Baltics Blog 36.jpg Baltics Blog 37.jpg Baltics Blog 38.jpg Baltics Blog 39.jpg Baltics Blog 40.jpg Baltics Blog 41.jpg Baltics Blog 42.jpg|Vaida bridge (Near Tallinn) Baltics Blog 43.jpg|Деревня Анна Baltics Blog 44.jpg|Jersika Orthodox Church between Daugavpils and Jekabpils Baltics Blog 45.jpg|Старый локомотив в Каунасе Baltics Blog 46.jpg|Yelizarov Convent north of Pskov Baltics Blog 47.jpg|Монумент «Аврора» в Санкт-Петербурге Baltics Blog 48.jpg|Въезд в Калининград Baltics Blog 49.jpg|Въезд в Лиепаю Baltics Blog 50.jpg|MIG-17 fighter somwhere in Russia Baltics Blog 51.jpg|Въезд в Вильнюс на A2 Baltics Blog 52.jpg|Нарвский замок в Эстонии Baltics Blog 53.jpg Baltics Blog 54.jpg|Дом Станционного смотрителя в Выре, к югу от Санкт-Петербурга Baltics Blog 55.jpg|Saab Draken fighter jet outside Turku Baltics Blog 56.jpg Baltics Blog 57.jpg Baltics Blog 58.jpg Baltics Blog 59.jpg Baltics Blog 60.jpg Baltics Blog 61.jpg Baltics Blog 62.jpg Baltics Blog 63.jpg Baltics Blog 64.jpg Baltics Blog 65.jpg Baltics Blog 66.jpg Baltics Blog 67.jpg Baltics Blog 68.jpg Baltics Blog 69.jpg Baltics Blog 70.jpg Baltics Blog 71.jpg Baltics Blog 72.jpg Baltics Blog 73.jpg Baltics Blog 74.jpg Baltics Blog 75.jpg Baltics Blog 76.jpg Baltics Blog 77.jpg Baltics Blog 78.jpg Baltics Blog 79.jpg Baltics Blog 80.jpg Baltics Blog 81.jpg Baltics Blog 82.jpg Baltics Blog 83.jpg Baltics Blog 84.jpg Baltics Blog 85.jpg Baltics Blog 86.jpg Baltics Blog 87.jpg Baltics Blog 88.jpg Baltics Blog 89.jpg|Порт Хельсинки Baltics Blog 90.jpg|Порт Naantali Baltics Blog 91.jpg Baltics Blog 92.jpg|Порт Kapellskär Baltics Blog 93.jpg|Порт Travemünde Примечания en:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea de:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea Категория:Euro Truck Simulator 2 Категория:Дополнения Категория:Beyond the Baltic Sea Категория:Дополнения к Euro Truck Simulator 2